Little Moments
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: A few "little moments" with some of my favorite Naruto pairings. Hin/Naru Neji/Ten Saus/Saku and Shika/Temari. Song-fic set to Brad paisley's Little Moments


**AN: This song was stuck in my head, much like my other song-fic songs. When I sat down to get it out this is what I came up with. I find it rather cute. I know there are a few parts that don't match up with the song lyrics perfectly but they follow the same idea. These are just "little moments" I imagined with some of my favorite Naruto couples. Personally I liked writing the Shikamaru/Temari scene best, it seems the most fitting to me. Although the others are not too far out of character. Oh, the song is Little Moments, sung by Brad Paisley. **

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Naruto and Hinata were at one of the training fields used by the village shinobi, practicing with each other, as had become habit for them. Ever since they had begun dating, they spent a great deal of time together. Today they were using a no weapon, policy and Hinata was not using her Byakugan. The training wasn't particularly strenuous today so each had relaxed a bit. This training was more about developing and maintaining muscle memory for the most basic of ninja movements.

Hinata ducked as Naruto came at her with a punch. Spinning quickly she caught him in a roundhouse kick that was much stronger than she intended. Her momentum upon catching Naruto's body was enough to send him flying across the clearing to hit a tree. "Shit!" she said running across the clearing to make sure he was ok. "Dam it, what was I thinking?" She muttered. Naruto, lying across the clearing from her, couldn't believe what he just heard.

Hinata began to wonder just how hard he had hit his head when she heard Naruto begin to chuckle. "Naruto, are you ok?" she asked, causing him to lift his head. His cerulean eyes met hers and she could see the mirth in them. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, it's just I've never heard you curse before." Naruto said. This promptly made Hinata blush a lovely scarlet color and raise her hand to her mouth.

Of course, that only made Naruto laugh harder. He couldn't help it, he loved how adorable she looked when she blushed like that. "You have no clue how cute you are when you do that." He said, shifting to stand. Hinata helped him up and began brushing some of the dirt off him. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." She said in a worried tone. The only thing Naruto could think to do was to hold her close to him in his arms. "There's nothing to be sorry about love." He whispered gently in her ear. How could he be mad at the beautiful woman in his arms?

Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

Neji came through the door of the apartment he shared with Tenten only to notice the smell of something burning. Looking around, he quickly found the source of the smell, the kitchen. Smoke was already beginning to escape into the living room. The next thing that came to his attention was Tenten cursing loudly; she was clearly upset. Neji quickly made his way to her side in the smoke filled kitchen.

There, on the counter, was the source of her distress. A burnt blob sat in a cake pan and Tenten was simply staring at it. Well, at least there's no fire, he thought. At first Neji was confused as to why his fiancé was even trying to bake a cake in the first place. Tenten was no cook and rarely attempted such things. Then it struck him, it was his birthday. Tenten looked up at him with tears in her brown eyes. Just then, the smoke detectors began to blare loudly. "I'm so-rry." She cried as tears began running down her face.

Neji did the only thing he could, pulled her against his chest and hold her. "Shush, it's ok." He said quietly. "But, I wanted to surprise you. I didn't mean to ruin everything." Tenten said, sobbing.

Neji had to suppress a chuckle at this. "Well, this is certainly a surprise." He said, reaching down to lift her chin. Slowly he ran his thumb over her wet cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry." She said again. "It's ok; it's not a big deal. I'm just glad you're ok." Neji said, pulling her closer, running his hands down her back comfortingly.

Seeing an unopened box of cake mix on the counter behind her he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we try this again, together? I bet we can find a fun way to pass the time while it's baking." Tenten, still too upset to speak, looked up through wet eyelashes and gave him a sweet smile and a nod. Neji was glad to see her calming down. It struck him how cute she was when she let go and showed her vulnerable side.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

"Dam it! It should be right around here. Why can't I find it?" Sakura said, getting frustrated. Sauske just followed the pretty, pink-haired, girl calmly. With a sigh Sakura turned around, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Sauske-kun. I think I'm lost." Sauske, who had figured this out a good twenty minutes ago, simply nodded.

Sakura plopped down against a tree, putting her head in her hands. "I can't believe this! I swear I knew exactly where it is." Sauske walked over and took a seat next to her. Sakura looked up, a bit surprised, when she felt his hand running circles on her back. Sauske gave her a concerned look, "Sakura, please don't stress yourself out over it." He said quietly.

Sakura was amazed by the amount of emotion Sauske was allowing to show on his face. Their relationship had been developing slowly, ever since he had returned to the village, but it was still hard for both of them to open up after all that had happened. Sauske was usually more reserved than herself. Tonight though, he appeared to let go a bit.

"I just really wanted to show you that waterfall; it's so beautiful in the moonlight." Sakura said, her voice shaking a bit with emotion. "We can always have our picnic here." Sauske said, placing the basket he had been carrying between them.

Sakura's green eyes widened at this. "Are you sure? I feel so stupid, not being able to find it." She said. Sauske chuckled; she always worried too much about him. It was sweet, but she didn't need to try so hard. It was like she was trying to be perfect, probably afraid she was going to lose him. Sakura had nothing to worry about. It was he who should worry, after everything he put her through.

"This is just fine Sakura." He said, leaning in and kissing her gently on the neck. Slowly he ran his fingers over her cheeks and ended with them on her lips, in an act of endearment. "I've already got something beautiful to look at." He whispered. Looking into her eyes, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky, having her take him back.

When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

Shikamaru lay in a soft grass field, looking up at the full moon and the stars that shined brightly above him. The night was quiet, with the exception of a few crickets chirping in the distance. If it weren't for the gentle breathing of the girl laying on his shoulder or his rapidly numbing arm, he might have imagined himself alone in the world. Looking down at the blonde sand-nin sleeping on his shoulder he noticed how peaceful she seemed.

Temari had begun joining him in his stargazing about a year ago. The two hadn't always gotten along but they had developed a friendship while working together. Their late night gazing had only served to bring them closer. It was only recently though, that they had begun showing deeper emotions for each other. Shikamaru smiled down at the sleeping girl. He rarely got to see her with her guard down like this.

He reached over with his left arm and ran his fingers though her hair. Sighing, he wished he could move his arm, it was starting to hurt a little. Temari just looked too peaceful to disturb though. The moonlight only served to enhance her beauty, making her look angelic, in a way. How often did the woman get to just rest like this? That was one thing made them different. Temari was always on the go, working on one project or another. She often told him she enjoyed spending time with him, that he had a calming effect on her.

Just then, she stirred, opening her eyes to meet his. A sleepy smile crossed her face. Slowly she sat up and moved herself so she was laying perpendicular to him, her head on his chest. Shikamaru silently thanked whoever it was who looked out for him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could have handled her laying on his arm like that. Moving his right arm to stretch it out and return the feeling to the limb he found himself absentmindedly running his fingers though her hair.

"Have a good rest love?" he said quietly, not wanting to ruin the mood. Temari leaned on her side a little to look at him. "As a matter of fact I did." She said with a laugh. "Hope you didn't get to lonely." Shikamaru just smiled down at her, telling her he didn't mind. Troublesome woman, he thought, wondering how in the world she had captured his heart so completely.

**Please let me know what you think. I know it's a simple and short song fic but I'd love some feedback. Press the pretty button, you know you want to.**


End file.
